User blog:RAWNESS/Task force update
The new Boom Beach update is awesome! It shows how the folks at Supercell really understand their community. Social interaction was missing, so they added task forces. Now you can be part of a group of at max 50 players and do stuff together. Combine intel to start operations and get rewarded for the total number of buildings your group destroys. Operations require teamplay. Every player gets one chance to attack a target base during 24 hours. When he/she fails another player can choose to continue that base raid, where his/her teammate ended. Afterwards each player welcomes a resource boat with their equal share of the total rewards. Strong teams will benefit greatly. Task forces start with one and room for another four players. The leader can expand this number in chunks to a total of fifty. This will also make operations more difficult and it can’t be reversed. So you might wanna go with the flow. A slow but steady growth enables you to get to know each other better and team up. Easy operations don’t need any organisation, but there will be probably be much harder ops for the real diehards later on. I like the update so much, I started my own task force right away. Another guy joined and after chatting in English for a while we discovered the both of us are Dutch. Our names Antoine and RAW aren’t typical Dutch names. Hopefully that helps making us look a bit less stupid. ::: Anyway our only requirement is a minimum of 300 victory points. This way we hope to attract active players with some experience and plenty offensive capabilities. Even with just the two of us it’s cool to see, how different we attack. Antoine favors hookas and I prefer tanks and medics. After gathering enough intel we started our first operation. Two bases opened up on the special map and we both raided one. These power bases have a power source similar to the HQ. When that is destroyed, all other buildings are blown up too. Since it’s the easiest op and our task force is still puny, our reward boat offered the choice between 7 diamonds, 7.2k iron and 34.4k stone. The boat arrived 24h after starting the operation. At that moment we started the next op with the intel we saved up in the meanwhile. By the way this is done by raiding bases. Player bases offer 50% chance for one intel point and NPC (including Dr Terror) bases offer 25%. The special map offers a range of ops with different intel costs. We started the first and second for 20 and 30 intel. One operation had two bases with a combined total of 50 buildings and the other op had two bases with 75 buildings. Since the power core was about 160-170k I added some riflemen to the tanks for extra dps. But in all honesty I don’t think any player over 300 vp will have a hard time to complete these first ops. The real quest is to build a strong team for things to come. Gather enough intel on a daily base for the cool ops and have the right people well equiped for the raids. Taking down power bases with a team is more fun than doing it alone. You can visit each others islands to see what’s up and help where needed. This is yet another thing a freemium player can do in Boom Beach to stand up to the big spenders. I appreciate how well this update fits in the whole concept of the game. It’s definitely an important milestone for the game. The people at Supercell decided to give the rest a makeover too, while they‘re at it. Among others Dr Terror’s setup now features the blue statues and shock bomb launchers. I couldn’t get as far as I used to, but I like the changes. The extra rewards for operations can be received daily and they add up quite nicely. The second op offered the choice between 10 diamonds, 13.2k iron and 63.6k stone. And the treasure chests seem to have been altered a bit too. I used to find mostly 3 diamonds in each randomly spawned chest. After the update I already found three times 7 diamonds, but the rest was filled with 2 diamonds each. Dr Terror is one of two ways to gather intel without gaining victory points. In the process you save up for three of the best masterpieces. And for armored warfare some extra gunboat energy guardians can be quite handy. Ten tanks consume 20 energy just to land. The other way to get intel points ‘for free’ is by killing troops of your attackers. As you know my defenses are terrible, so now I have an extra reason to stop upgrading my landing crafts. : : Some of you will be wondering: “How about the spreadsheet?”. The bad news is I didn’t really find enough time to work on it. I only fixed a technical issue with one of the charts to make it run smoother. The good news is now I can integrate task forces. And it kinda solves a problem in the second part. As you can read in the previous blog, the first part is about troops. The second will be about defenses and by connecting both you can predict the outcome. So you setup your army vs target defenses and info is shown about damage, health and troop losses. Selecting your troops in the file works fast as lightning, but how about selecting target defenses? With a limited number of eight this could be user friendly, however full bases would be out of the question. That’s a pitty, cause Excel can easily calculate it. The only handicap is how to ‘explain’ to Excel what base you are targeting. So I thought of an extra menu to switch modes. For player bases the number of defenses will relate to experience and HQ levels. I’m level 35 with a level 15 HQ, which reveals how many buildings I have (if I built everything possible). So all I need to do to input my own base as a target is select my experience, HQ and average defense levels. For power bases and Dr Terror I will add another mode. This will probably use a hitlist, where you can save multiple base setups with more specific details. I’m also thinking about something to track team efforts. This shouldn’t be too complicated, but some info can be important for making the right choices. For example some ops can turn out to be the most lucrative or a certain task force size works best. Perhaps keeping an eye on individual intel gathering wouldn’t be a bad idea either. I’m not saying everyone should collect exactly the same amount, but there are always people trying to exploit others. And of course gunboat energy and medical abilities also deserve their spot in the spreadsheet. There’s still plenty of work to do, so I’ll keep you posted. Sorry for the irregular updates. The reason for it is, that I need at least an hour to get something done with the spreadsheet. I will definitely find enough time soon to work on a massive update. Then the whole concept will be much clearer and I’ll probably explain stuff in a video. In the meanwhile I hope some of you will join our task force. We want to gradually expand a strong team with fun players. Because you’re reading this blog, you’re extra welcome. It means you know about this wiki and we have more ways to communicate (with screenshots for example). If you wanna join, simply lookup ID #RCR9VY in the game. For the record: the ID starts with the # sign. The team name is MAX RAWNESS. When the 300 vp treshold proves to be a problem to grow, we will lower it. But for now it will stay like this to guarantee, that you team up with active players. I’m around 350, Antoine is around 400 and both of us are collecting about 10 intel every day. At least that’s a start. If we manage to grow steadily we will soon get tons of extra rewards on a regular basis. Our bases will flourish and big upgrades won’t be that big of a problem anymore. Keep in mind you can collect the resource boat, whenever it suits you. So these big rewards stay safe from raiders. Category:Blog posts